Maincomm Hierarchy
The Main Committee of the VAS consists of 18 members. Organizational Structure (2014 - 2015) The NTUVAS Main Committee is divided into several functions. Adminstrative The Adminstrative function handles the administrative requirements for the VAS as a CCA in NTU, in contact with school administrative bodies including the NTU Student Affairs Office. They include the Vice President, Financial Controller, Honorary General Secretary, as well as the Personal Data Officer. Business & Marketing Communications The function covers two intertwined roles - Business is in charge of sourcing and maintaining external business and partnership networks; they provide partnership opportunities as well as sponsorship for VAS events, such as Arts Fiesta and Minnacon. Also included in this function is the Marketing Communications unit, responsible for marketing & communications for the organization through various media, including social networks. Facilitators Facilitators form the backbone of the organization's activities - Project Managers are in charge of the planning, proposal and monitoring of events, and the Logistic Managers are responsible for the logistics behind these events. Comics Ensemble The Comics Ensemble will be practicing their drawing skills during the weekly meetings. They are responsible for creating the artworks to sell or display during VAS-organized events or at the VAS booths at local anime conventions. AnimeWorks The AnimeWorks is the manpower unit of the club. Manpower will be required for the events that VAS organizes or at the VAS booths at local anime conventions. There may be divisions formed from members of this sub-club, like the dance division or the band division. Big 4 'President' The President is the official spokesperson for the club. He/She works with other main committee members on matters related to club business, such as establishing meeting agendas and following the agendas through. The President should keep the Big-4, especially the Vice-President informed, in the event the President is unable to perform his/her required duties or roles. *AY 2015 - 2016 : Han Feng *AY 2014 - 2015 : Winston * AY 2013 - 2014 : ABC *AY 2012 - 2013 : Stifler 'Vice President' The Vice President role is to assist the President in every way and preside over the meetings in the absence of the President. *AY 2015 - 2016 : Jia Qing *AY 2014 - 2015 : Jing Ting * AY 2013 - 2014 : Mandy *AY 2012 - 2013 : Silk 'Honorary General Secretary' The Honorary General Secretary is responsible for the administrative duties of the CCA (taking minutes of meetings, booking of LTs and TRs for club meetings). *AY 2015 - 2016 : Yili *AY 2014 - 2015 : Chu Ming *AY 2013 - 2014 : Big Sean *AY 2012 - 2013 : Kris 'Financial Controller / Treasurer' The Financial Controller handles all club monies. The Fin. Con. is also responsible for the completion of the tax filing form every year (VERY IMPT). *AY 2015 - 2016 : Leonard *AY 2014 - 2015 : Rahul *AY 2013 - 2014 : Fanny *AY 2012 - 2013 : Rui Shan Subclubs 'Chairperson, Comics Ensemble' The Coen Chair manages Comics Ensemble. *AY 2015 - 2016 : Sidney *AY 2014 - 2015 : Sidney * AY 2013 - 2014 : Jiaxin *AY 2012 - 2013 : Mandy 'Vice-Chairperson, Comics Ensemble' The Coen Vice-Chair assists the Coen Chair in every way. *AY 2015 - 2016 : Guo Song *AY 2014 - 2015 : Nanaa, Ziyi * AY 2013 - 2014 : Winston, Sidney *AY 2012 - 2013 : Jiaxin, Ee Kiat 'Chairperson, AnimeWorks' The Animeworks Chair manages AnimeWorks. *AY 2015 - 2016 : Yew Wee *AY 2014 - 2015 : Han Feng * AY 2013 - 2014 : Jing Ting *AY 2012 - 2013 : Chu Ming 'Vice-Chairperson, AnimeWorks' The Aniworks Vice-Chair assists the AnimeWorks Chair in every way. *AY 2015 - 2016 : Wendy *AY 2014 - 2015 : Edwin, Yili * AY 2013 - 2014 : Shaun, Nanaa *AY 2012 - 2013 : Sean, Venessa 'Logistics Manager' The Logistics Manager manages the stores of the club and rents the extra stores needed for events. Some of the stores required can be taken from the VAS store at Nanyang House. *AY 2015 - 2016 : Hao Yang, Min Xuan *AY 2014 - 2015 : Hazeeq, Jia Qing * AY 2013 - 2014 : Rahul, Kelvin *AY 2012 - 2013 : Kelvin, ABC 'Project Manager' The Project Manager will be involved in event planning and will organize events for the club. *AY 2015 - 2016 : John, Qi En, Jessica *AY 2014 - 2015 : Leonard, Lin Min * AY 2013 - 2014 : Jade *AY 2012 - 2013 : Samantha, Fanny Chief Media Head The Chief Media Head oversees the Publicity Directors and helps out with the designing of publicity materials. *AY 2015 - 2016 : Duan Kai 'Publicity Director' The Publicity Directors designs the publicity materials required to promote for events that the club organizes or participates in. *AY 2015 - 2016 : Larval, Kar Yee *AY 2014 - 2015 : Duan Kai, Jade * AY 2013 - 2014 : Simone, Vivien *AY 2012 - 2013 : Jing Ting, Grace 'Business Manager' The Business Managers builds relations with companies outside of the club. *AY 2015 - 2016 : Song Che, Jia Hang *AY 2014 - 2015 : Wai Mun, Song Che * AY 2013 - 2014 : Wai Mun, Han Feng *AY 2012 - 2013 : Wai Keat, Jordan